Switched Minds!
by plumps
Summary: Tsunade blickte verwundert auf als Sakura vortrat. "Ehm, Tsunade-sama, es gibt da etwas was sie wissen sollten ..." – "Ah, Sakura? Du weißt Kakashi hat den Be-" – "Das ist gerade der Punkt, Tsunade-sama. ICH bin Kakashi." Rated T für spätere Kapitel
1. Chapter 1

**Switched Minds**

Sakura sprang durch die Baumkronen des Waldes. Ihr folgten Rock Lee, ihr Sensei Kakashi und TenTen. Es war Sakura ein Rätsel warum sie in so einer Konstellation eine Mission hatten. Immerhin kannten sie sich nicht allzu gut, zumindest nicht wenn es um da Kämpfen ging. Die Konstellation war ihrer Meinung nach auch nicht sonderlich klug. Jedenfalls waren Sie hinter ein paar Ninja aus Kirigakure her. Diese hatten einer alten Familie des Feuerreiches eine alte, und sehr wertvolle Schriftrolle geklaut. Zu ihrem Übel beinhaltete diese verbotene Künste.

„Sie benutzen Gen-jutsu, also nehmt euch in Acht. Und solltet ihr auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen für einen Hinterhalt bemerken, löst euch sofort!" rief Kakashi den Dreien hinter ihm zu.

„Jawohl!" rief Lee auf seine euphorische, jugendliche Weise, da war es schon passiert: TenTen war mitten im Sprung angehalten und stürzte in Richtung Boden.

„TenTen!", rief Lee, der sofort reagiert hatte, ihr hinterher gesprungen war und sie nun auffing. Kakashi und Sakura mussten anhalten. „Ein Gen-Jutsu!", rief Kakashi alarmiert, „Weck sie auf, Lee!" Mit dem Gen-Jutsu-Gaeshi weckte er sie auf.

„Komm, Sakura.", sagte Kakashi und sie nickte zustimmend. Die beiden liefen weiter. Lee und TenTen würden sie sofort einholen.

„Sie sind schnell", sagte Sakura, bemüht das Tempo beizubehalten. „Wir sind schneller.", entgegnete Kakashi und sah sie ermutigend an. Beide legten einen Zahn zu.

Kurze Zeit darauf hatten sie die feindlichen Ninja eingeholt. Sakura hatte ein seltsames Gefühl. Auf einer Lichtung hielten die Kiri-nin an und auch Kakashi und Sakura stoppten. Sakura sah sich vorsichtig um. Als sie einen Blick zu Kakashi warf, bestätigte er ihr, dass er es auch gemerkt hatte. Es fehlte einer von Feinde. Vorher waren sie zu dritt, es waren nur noch zwei Gegner.

„Verdammt…", flüsterte Kakashi. „Er kann über all sein."

Kakashi zog sein Stirnband vom Auge. Er wandte sich um. Aus dem Wald kamen zwei Personen - es waren Lee und TenTen. Hinter ihnen konnte Kakashi noch jemanden sehen.

„Hinter euch!" brüllte er.

Lee und TenTen wandten sich um und TenTen warf diverse Messer. Dass verschaffte ihnen etwas Zeit und sie erreichten Sakura und Kakashi mit zwei weiteren Sprüngen.

Rücken an Rücken machten sie einen Kreis. Die feindlichen Shinobi hatten jetzt ebenfalls einen Kreis um sie gebildet. Keiner sagte etwas - aber die Kiri-nin formten alle Fingerzeichen. Alle die gleichen.

Kakashi fing an zu schwitzen. „Leute! AUGEN ZU!" Keiner zögerte auch nur einen Moment und sie kniffen die Augen zusammen. Kakashi formte ein Fingerzeichen und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete konnte man das Mangekyo-Sharinggan sehen. Auf einmal fing Sakuras Kopf unheimlich an zu schmerzen - es war unerträglich. Lee und TenTen verspürten ähnliche Schmerzen. Sie konnten sich kaum auf den Beinen halten.

´Verdammt! Was ist – das…´, dachte Sakura und fasste sich an den Kopf.

Kakashi fühlte inzwischen das gleiche, er musste sich aber auf sein Auge konzentrieren.

Er hatte erkannt was ihre Gegner vorhatten. Sie hatten sich genau so positioniert, dass sie ein Chakrafeld um die vier Konoha-nin entstehen ließen konnten und hatten sie somit unsichtbar gefangen. Jetzt schien es so, als ob sie ihnen mittels Gen-Jutsu ihre Seelen entziehen wollten. Ein wahnsinniges Jutsu, verboten vom zweiten Hokage wegen der großen Gefahr, die Kontrolle über das Jutsu zu verlieren.

Kakashi wollte das alles mit seinem Auge verhindern…doch es zerrte bis zum unermesslichen an seinen Kräften. Sein Kopf pochte und wurde warm. Der Versuch, das Jutsu der Feinde auf sie zurück zu ´spiegeln´, war bisher unerprobt und das hatte seine Folgen, in dem Moment, als Blut aus seinem Auge trat.

Es kam zur totalen Kollision. Ein Kreischen, wie von einem riesigen Schwarm Vögel erfüllte für wenige Sekunden die Luft, dann wurde es hell. Kakashi selbst musste sich die Augen zu halten und es waren Schreie zu hören.

Und dann hörte man nichts mehr.

Die Zeit hatte angehalten.

Sakura und TenTen waren auf die Knie gefallen und pressten sich die Hände an die Schläfen, während Sakuras Mund ein stummer Schrei entrann. Lee Gesicht war vor Schmerz zu einer fiesen Fratze verzogen. Kakashi hatte seine eine Hand an sein Auge gedrückt und die andere an seinen Kopf. Die Gegner flogen wie von einer gewaltigen Druckwelle nach hinten geschleudert.

Aber nichts bewegte sich. Ihre Bewegungen waren eingefroren und dann war es, als ob sie sich langsam, ganz langsam wieder bewegen könnten, schneller. Das kreischen hob wieder an. Mehr Bewegung, mehr Geschrei, lautere Schreie.

Und dann gab es einen lauten Knall. Kakashi, Lee, Sakura und TenTen wurden gegeneinander geschleudert und die feindlichen Shinobi waren alle zurückgeworfen worden. Doch bevor sie hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnten, wurden sie alle von einem weißen Blitz verschlungen und waren fort.

Den vier Konoha-nin war mit einem mal heiß geworden, als ob ein Feuer in ihren Köpfen entfacht worden wäre. Gequälte Schreie drangen aus ihren Kehlen - bis sie nichts mehr spürten und alles um sie herum schwarz wurde…

Sakura kam langsam zu sich. Sie vermochte nicht klar zu denken. Es schien, als ob ihr Kopf ihr es nicht erlaubte, sich an irgendwelche Umstände zu erinnern. Es tat bloß weh. Doch nach ein paar Momenten, schaffte sie es Klarheit in ihrem Kopf zu schaffen und öffnete ein Auge.

Es war dunkel um sie herum, was es leichter machte, etwas zu sehen. Der Mond leuchtete nur schwach und ihr linkes Auge schmerzte stark. Sie sah nicht viel, doch konnte sie verschwommen ihre Teammitglieder wahrnehmen, welche nicht weit entfernt von ihr selbst lagen.

Sie stemmte sich auf die Ellbogen und setzte sich keuchend auf die Knie, doch was sie da sah war zu verwirrend für sie: Da lagen TenTen, Lee und – sie selber.

´…Was zum - ?´, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Warum lag dort jemand, der, wie es den Anschein hatte, sie selber war. Und wo war Kakashi?

Als sie sich die Haare wie gewohnt aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte, fiel ihr erst einmal auf, dass sie gar keine im Gesicht hängen hatte, so wie sonst. Und auch ihre Kleidung fühlte sich anders an, weiter und um die Brust schwerer. Sie betastete sich und sie merkte schnell, dass dies nicht ihre Kleidung war. Es war die gewöhnliche Jounin-Uniform. Auch ihre Haare fühlten sich recht kurz an, als sie ihre Hände hindurch fuhr. Sakura wusste nicht was sie denken oder tun sollte.

Da sah sie im Augenwinkel wie TenTen sich rührte. Sakura hockte sich schnell zu ihr. Die Brünette öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und schaute Sakura mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„TenTen, alles klar bei dir?" fragte Sakura und half ihr sich aufzurichten.

„Kakashi-sensei…ich bin es, Lee."

Sakuras Blick wurde finster und ihr dämmerte es. Hatte sie grade Kakashi-sensei zu ihr gesagt? Ihre Ahnung schien sich zu bestätigen. „TenTen, ich- warte, Lee? … !" Das ganze wurde immer skurriler. Da fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie griff in TenTens Tasche und holte ihren Spiegel hervor. Als sie hinein blickte ließ sie vor Schreck den Spiegel fallen.

Sie hatte nicht ihr Gesicht gesehen…sondern das von Kakashi.

Vor Schreck quiekte sie und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund.

Tenten starrte sie an. „Was soll das, Kakashi-sensei?"

„Ich bin nicht Kakashi! Ich bin Sakura!", rief Sakura verzweifelt.

TenTen sah sie nur ungläubig an. Verwirrt griff Sakura nach dem Spiegel und hielt ihn TenTen vors Gesicht. Diese traute ihren Augen nicht.

„WAA- ?!" Sie starrten sich an.

„Wer bist du?!" rief Sakura mit einem Anflug von Panik – oder war es Verzweiflung?

„Ich bin Lee! Warum seh ich so aus wie TenTen?!"

„Keine Ahnung! Warum seh ich aus wie Kakashi-sensei?!"

„Ich glaube, dass ist meine Schuld."

Die beiden wandten sich um. ‚Sakura' war inzwischen auch wach.

„…Was?!", rief Sakura mit verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie sah sich ihren Körper der da stand genau an. Wenn sie in dem Körper ihres Senseis steckte, wer steckte dann…

„…Sensei?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Kakashi nickte. Lee sah zur Seite und sah seinen Körper sich regen. „Dann ist TenTen…"

Die Drei standen auf und starrten sich an.

Was war das für ein Gefühl, sein eigenes Ich vor sich stehen zu sehen? Zu wissen, dass du nicht du warst, sondern jemand anderes – und jemand anderes war du. Es war keine Henge-Jutsu. Da war jemand anderes in deinem Körper. In _deinem_ Körper…

Sakura wurde schlecht.

Als TenTen realisiert hatte, wie sie aussah lief sie schreiend umher. „Oh. Herr. GOTT!"

„Beruhige dich, L - TenTen, und komm her.", sagte Kakashi und sie setzten sich in einen Kreis.

„Ich glaub ich muss euch das erklären."

„Das glaube ich auch.", heulte TenTen auf und Sakura sah ihr eigenes Ich grimmig an.

Kakashi sah sein eigenen Körper an und seufzte. „Nun, die Ninja, die bis vorhin noch da waren, wollten uns…unsere Seelen – nehmen…"

TenTen zog ihre jetzt sehr buschigen Augenbrauen hoch.

„…damit wir uns nicht mehr wehren können.", fuhr er fort „Aber ich habe versucht es zu verhindern, doch es hat…nicht so geklappt, wie ich es – erhofft hatte…"

Sakura sah ihn böse an. Kakashi kam sich seltsam vor, als sein Eigen ihn so böse anstarrte.

„Und was genau ist schief gegangen?" fragte Lee vorsichtig.

„Ich vermute, unsere Seelen waren schon, wie soll ich sagen…von unseren Körpern getrennt, als es passierte. Ich habe es mit meinem Auge versucht, zu verhindern, doch viel zu spät. Vermutlich gab es einen Fehler, in ihrem Jutsu, oder meinem oder so etwas Ähnliches. Ich weiß es nun auch nicht genau. Aber die anderen Ninja habe auf jeden Fall ich in eine andere Dimension geschickt, wo sie wohl sterben werden. Aber unsere Seelen…" Erneut seufzte er schwer. „Ja… die haben sich wie es scheint die falschen Körper ausgesucht, als sie zurück … kamen …"

Schweigen. Sakura sah Kakashi an. Die beiden anderen auch. Dann sah TenTen Lee an und sprang plötzlich auf. „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst, Sensei! Ich stecke also in _seinem_ Körper fest?!", schrie TenTen, deutete dabei auf ihren eigen Körper – meinte dabei Lee – und warf ihrem Sensei – welcher ja in Sakuras Körper steckte – einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„_Ich bin du_?!", keifte auch Sakura aufgebracht und schlug ihn hart in die Schulter. Wobei sie behutsamer war als sonst, schließlich war es ihr eigener Körper.

„Ich bin ein Mädchen?!", rief Lee und wurde knallrot.

„Kakashi seufzte und lächelte verschmitzt. „Immerhin sind wir nicht tot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Switched Minds**

_Ich bedanke mich für die netten Rückmeldungen, die es bisher schon gab! Sowas ermutigt einen wirklich :)_

_Und damit es keine Verwechslungen gibt:_

_Kakashi (Sakura)__ meint soviel wie: Da steht Kakashi, es ist aber Sakuras Seele. So stellt man sich erstmal Kakashi vor, erinnert sich dann aber, dass es ja Sakuras Geist ist._

Kakashi (Sakura) packte Sakura (Kakashi) am Kragen. „Du kannst das aber wieder rückgängig machen, _oder_?! _ODER?!_", brüllte sie ihn an und ihr kamen fast die Tränen vor Wut.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht so recht…"

„WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN, _DU WEIßT NICHT SO RECHT_?! SENSEEEI!" Sie schüttelte ihn feste.

Sakura (Kakashi) kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und grinste entsprechend. „Naja, ich weiß halt nicht…"

Sakura ließ ihn fallen. „Das ist die HÖLLE! Ich bin ein Mann!" Sie sah ihn böse an. „Und noch viel schlimmer, dass du in meinem - Körper…bist…"

Sie wandte sich beschämt ab und gesellte sich zu Lee (TenTen) und versuchte diese zu beruhigen.

TenTen (Lee) ging zu Sakura (Kakashi) hinüber.

„Sensei, was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte. „Wir müssen wohl oder übel zurück zur Hokage, eine andere Möglichkeit kenne ich nicht. Das wird stressig…"

TenTen (Lee) schluckte, nickte dann aber.

„Was muss, dass muss. Es geht hierbei um den Erhalt unserer Jugend!" Er stand auf und machte eine ernste Miene. Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf. Gai hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

„…Sakura, TenTen, kommt mal wieder runter. Wir müssen jetzt zurück.", rief Sakura (Kakashi) und winkte die aufgewühlten Mädchen her.

„Was ist eigentlich aus der Schriftrolle geworden?", fragte Kakashi (Sakura), der es plötzlich wieder einfiel, warum sie eigentlich in dieses Schlamassel geraten waren und sah sich um.

Sakura (Kakashi) lächelte erneut verlegen und schaute zur Seite. „Naja, die hab ich…auch weg-…geschickt…in die Dimension da…"

Lee (TenTen) stöhnte. „Oh mein Gott, und sie sind Jounin?"

Es wurden böse Blicke getauscht, aber sie machten sich ohne weitere Worte auf den Rückweg.

………………

„Man, Lee!", rief Lee (TenTen) in die Richtung ihres eigentlichen Körpers. „Wie kannst du in diesem grauenvollen Anzug nur rumlaufen?! Der ist ja hauteng, da kann man sich ja kaum drin bewegen!"

„Klappe TenTen! Das ist ein edler Anzug! Gai-sensei trägt ihn auch!", keifte er beleidigt zurück.

´Ja, deshalb schon ist es fürchterlich´, dachte TenTen.

Lee wollte etwas erwidern, doch er knickte mit dem Fuß um.

„WOOAH!!" Er stürzte mit einem Ast, den er mitgerissen hatte, doch Sakura (Kakashi) griff nach seinem Arm, hielt ihn fest und richtete ihn mit einem Rück wieder auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und Lee brachte sich wieder ins Gleichgewicht.

„Es wäre alles in Ordnung, wenn ich nicht in diesen grauenvollen Schuhen laufen müsste!", giftete er in Richtung seines eigenen Körpers.

„_Grauenvoll_?! Das sind 1A Schuhe von KB! Die waren extrem teuer!", schrie sein Körper zurück.

„_Ja und_?! Da drin soll man sich bewegen können, und nicht gut aussehe, MISS TENTEN!"

Sakura und Kakashi sahen dem Schauspiel gebannt zu. Lee über Schuhe reden zu hören, und dann TenTen, der ihre Schönheit nicht vor allem anderen stand…das war schon sehr komisch. Auch wenn sie eigentlich wussten, dass hier ihre Persönlichkeit aus dem Mund des jeweils anderen Sprach – es war seltsam.

Nach etwa 3 weiteren Streits und einem weiteren Unfall Tentens (Lees), waren sie um Mitternacht ungefähr in Konoha angekommen. Sie konnten alle nur hoffen dass keiner sie sah.

Sie liefen schnell zum Gebäude der Hokage, wo Sakura (Kakashi) im Flur des Arbeitszimmers stehen blieb und sich zu den anderen umwandte.

„Ihr lasst mich jetzt bitte reden, okay?"

Die anderen nickten nur.

Sakura (Kakashi) atmete einmal tief ein, dann klopfte er an die Bürotür Tsunades. Nach wenigen Sekunden wurden sie herein gebeten. Nacheinander traten sie ein und stellten sich nebeneinander vor Tsunades Schreibtisch auf. Die Hokage blickte von ihren Papieren auf und musterte die vier Shinobi vor ihr. Sie merkte direkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Sie räusperte sich. „Kakashi, der Bericht?"

Tsunade blickte verwundert auf als Sakura vortrat.

„Tsunade-sama, es gibt da etwas was sie wissen sollten…"

„Sakura? Du weißt Kakashi hat den Bericht abzuge-"

„Das ist gerade der Punkt, Tsunade-sama.", unterbrach Sakura (Kakashi) Tsunade rasch. „ICH bin Kakashi."

Tsunade und Shizune – welche, neben dem Schreibtisch der Hokage stand - starrten Sakura (Kakashi) an. Auf Tsunades Stirn bildete, sich Adern und sie senkte mit einem Seufzer den Blick.

„Sakura…für Scherze hab ich keine Zeit! Es ist spät und ich bin müde, und…"

„Es stimmt, Shishou.", mischte sich jetzt Kakashi (Sakura) ein. Die Anrede, die aus Kakashis Mund kam, verwirrte Tsunade.

„Sakura, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich nicht einmischen!", hisste Sakura (Kakashi).

„Schon gut, Sensei.", versuchte Sakura ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Sakura (Kakashi) grummelte.

„Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei – also, ich, da drüben… - er sagt die Wahrheit. Das ist kein Scherz. Unsere Mission…war nicht sehr erfolgreich."

Tsunade hob eine Augenbraue. „Was soll das heißen? Was ist mit der Schriftrolle?"

„Die hat Kakashi-sensei ins Nichts befördert.", sagte Kakashi (Sakura) verbittert, noch bevor Kakashi etwas einwenden konnte.

Tsunades Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich und Kakashi wusste, dass sie die Grenze des 'Ist schon in Ordnung' überschritten hatten.

„…wollt ihr mich verarschen?", fragte Tsunade gereizt.

„Sicher nicht, Shishou!", sagte Kakashi (Sakura).

Tsunade sah sie jetzt mit leichter Überraschung an. Nur Sakura nannte sie so. Es war doch nicht etwa wirklich wahr…

„Also, wenn ich das glauben sollte, was ihr da erzählt; dann seid ihr - im Körper des jeweils anderen?", fragte Tsunade ungläubig in die Runde.

„Leider ja…", bestätigte Sakura die Aussage ihres Mentors.

Diese sah noch einmal musternd die vier Shinobi vor ihr an, dann seufzte sie schwer.

„Okay, okay…lasst mich nachdenken"

Verkrampft schloss sie ihre Augen und dachte angestrengt nach. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens sah sie auf.

„Ihr habt euch ordentlich in die Scheiße geritten. Aber weil mir momentan nicht einfällt, wie man einen _Seelentausch_ durchführt beziehungsweise rückgängig macht, werden wir präventive Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen. Machen wir es erst einmal so, bis mir etwas einfällt:

Erstens, keiner von euch geht auf die Straße ohne den jeweils anderen. Ihr werdet so oder so nichts ohne den anderen machen. Zweitens, ihr trefft niemanden. Drittens werde Ich euch aus allen Missionen ausschließen. So könnt ihr nicht kämpfen. Deshalb werdet ihr Trainingsstunden absolvieren, um die Kampftechnik des anderen zumindest vorübergehend zu erlernen. Wer weiß, wie lange das hier dauert. Und ihr haltet euch daran, bis ich einen Ausweg gefunden habe."

Betretenes Schweigen erfüllte das Büro.

„Tsunade-sama, dass ist doch nicht ihr Ernst?!", fragte Lee (TenTen) vorsichtig nach wenigen Momenten und sah die Hokage wehleidig an.

Tsunade wiederum blickte sie nur vernichtend an.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", fragte sie giftig - und damit war ihr Schicksal besiegelt. Sie würden ab jetzt eine schwere Zeit durchmachen.

Die Vier liefen über die leeren Straßen Konohas. Keiner sagte etwas. Ihre Blicke galten dem Boden auf dem sie liefen, und ihre Gedanken ihrer makaberen Situation. Sie dachten darüber nach, inwiefern ihr Zustand sich auf ihr momentanes Leben auswirkte. Abgesehen davon, dass sie Teamkameraden waren, standen nur TenTen und Lee, und Kakashi und Sakura sich etwas näher. Doch nie hatten sie so direkt am Leben des anderen Teil gehabt, und jetzt waren sie wohl so ziemlich mitten drin. Das war ein brutaler Einbruch in die Privatsphäre – nicht, dass es für einen Shinobi viel Privatleben gab. Und doch war dieser Körpertausch mehr als nur intim. Es war schon bald pervers.

Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie an Lee's Wohnung ankamen. Er und TenTen hatten sich darauf geeinigt, da sie ihre gesamte Zeit miteinander verbringen mussten, bei ihm zu übernachten, weil Lee TenTens Haus nicht bewohnen wollte. Ihres Privatleben wegen. Und weil sie sich geweigert hatte, ihn bei sich schlafen zu lassen, wo ihre Eltern dort auch lebten.

„Also, TenTen." sagte Lee zu seinem eigenen Körper.

Lee (TenTen) wurde rot und nickte nur.

„Dann, gute Nacht" sagte Sakura (Kakashi) aufmunternd und er und Sakura gingen weiter, nachdem Lee und TenTen in dem Haus verschwunden waren.

Drückende Stille herrschte, während sie in Richtung Kakashis Wohnung gingen. Er sah sie an.

„Glaubst du, du schaffst das?"

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. „Was?"

„Ich zu sein."

Sie sah ihn mit Schalk in den Augen an. „Was soll daran schwer sein? Perverse Bücher in der Öffentlichkeit lesen, immer zu spät kommen…das is kein Problem."

Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Na dann…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Discalimer:Mir gehören die Charakter nicht. Sonst würde ich diese Geschichte nicht schreiben müssen. Nur die Storyline gehört mir. _

**Switched Minds**

Sakura und Kakashi betraten seine Wohnung. Sie blieb zuerst im Eingang stehen und musste sich umsehen. Immerhin war sie zum ersten Mal bei ihrem Sensei zu Hause. Er hatte sich nun immer sehr zurückgezogen und auch nie wirklich viel von sich – geschweige denn von seiner Wohnung oder seinem Privatleben – erzählt.

Da kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee. Wieso war sie da eigentlich nicht sofort drauf gekommen? Sie schielte fies grinsen zu Kakashi (Sakura) hinüber.

Er sah sie nur an. „Was?"

„Ich bin du…"

Kakashi (Sakura) sah seinen eigenen Körper nur an. „Blitzmerker."

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich kann endlich unter die Maske sehen..."

Sakuras (Kakashis) Auge zuckte. „Das wirst du nicht."

„Mh…wer weiß…Oder wie möchte der Herr mich bitte daran hindern? Willst du mir bis auf die Toilette folgen?", feixte sie hämisch.

„Du bist ein Biest.", sagte er und ging in die Küche.

Sakura sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. ´...jetzt hab ich endlich die Chance! Die Chance Kakashis Gesicht zu sehen! ´ Sie sah sich nach einem Bad um, hielt aber langsam inne. ´Aber warum freu ich mich nicht? Jetzt kann ich es doch endlich. Ich weiß noch, wie verrückt Naruto, Sasuke und ich uns deswegen damals gemacht haben´ Sie seufzte. ´Oh man. Liegt es daran, dass es zu - einfach ist? Das gibt mir nicht wirklich das gewünschte Gefühl von Befriedigung, das ich mir erhofft hatte. War es die Schwierigkeit daran sein Gesicht zu entdecken, was Spaß gemacht hat? Ach Scheiße … Ich liebe das Mysteriöse an meinem Lehrer zu sehr ... - Oh Moment, ich MAG es…nicht lieben ... _nicht_ lieben. Woa, kein Gelaber hier! ´

Sie schloss ihre Gedanken schnell ab und gesellte sich zu sich selbst in die Küche. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah sich zu, wie sie zwei Tassen aus irgendeinem Schrank kramte.

„Tee?" fragte Sakura (Kakashi) und blickte über seine Schulter.

„Eh, gerne. Früchte, wenn es geht."

Sakura (Kakashi) antwortete nicht und öffnete einen anderen hohen Schrank. „Du bist ziemlich klein, Sakura.", seufzte er, angelte sich aber die Dose mit Teebeuteln.

Die Angesprochene, welche ihn bei seinen Aktivitäten beobachtet hatte, verdrehte nur die Augen. „Ich bin nicht klein. Du bist nur größer."

„Wenn du das sagst..." Sakura (Kakashi) wandte sich wieder dem Tee zu und sagte nichts mehr.

Überhaupt, er sagte kaum noch etwas. Er saß bloß da und trank still seinen Tee. Was ungewohnt für ihn war, Tee in der Gegenwart anderer zu trinken. Doch jetzt war es auch egal. Sie würde sein Gesicht so oder so irgendwann zu Gesicht bekommen. Obwohl, außer dem Spiegel in seinem Bad gab es hier keine. Und wenn er den verschwinden ließ? War eigentlich gar nicht so dumm und eine gute Maßnahme, um sein kleines Geheimnis für sich zu behalten.

Sakura sah zu ihm ... ihr selber hinüber. Er regte sich nicht, und sie wusste nicht genau, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Wenn sie den Tee trank, musste sie die Maske hinunter ziehen. Aber sie wusste nicht, was er davon halten würde. Naja, eigentlich waren diese Überlegungen dumm, da er sie ja immerhin nach Tee gefragt hatte, also musste er davon ausgehen, dass sie die Maske abnahm. Sie konnte sein Gesicht ja auch nicht sehen. Es war ja im Moment ihr eigenes ... oder so etwas ähnliches. Also holte sie einmal kurz Luft – um ihrer folgenden Handlung etwas mehr Sicherheit zu verleihen – und zog mit einer bestimmten, aber gemäßigten Handbewegung die Maske über ihre Nase, ihren Mund und dann völlig hinunter.

Er sah bloß kurz auf, hielt seinen Blick für ein paar Sekunden und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Teetasse zu.

Und auch Sakura führte ihre Tasse zum Mund und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck des heißen Getränks. Das tat wirklich gut. Es gab ihr ein wärmendes Gefühl in der Brust und sie tat einen weiteren, kräftigeren Schluck. Dann blickte sie zu ihm hinüber. „Was sollen wir Naruto erzählen?"

Sakura (Kakashi) seufzte wie so oft und setzte seine Tasse ab. „Nichts."

Kakashi (Sakura) blinzelte kurz. „Wie – nichts?"

„Nichts, halt."

„Aber wir können es ihm doch nicht verschweigen, ich meine wir sind ein Team und da sollten wir keine Ge - "

„Nein. Wir werden es ihm nicht sagen. Das würde nur Probleme machen."

„Jetzt warte mal. Naruto würde es niemals jemandem erzählen, wenn wir ihn darum bitten.", sagte Sakura und sah ihren Gegenüber verständnislos an.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich dies eigentlich nicht anzweifeln würde, sind die Umstände einfach zu merkwürdig."

„Kakashi, ich bitte dich. Naruto wird das verstehen, es war immerhin ein Unfall."

„Sakura, darum geht es nicht. Ob er das Warum versteht oder nicht, ist egal. Aber er wird damit nicht umgehen können. Wir beide…" Er hielt inne und holte dann tief Luft „…wir befinden uns auf einmal in einer so intimen Situation, welcher wir nicht entgehen können, so sehr wir auch wollten, so dass es einen Keil in die Professionalität unserer Arbeit treibt. Wir leben jetzt vorzeitig zusammen, trainieren nur noch zusammen, wir gehen nicht ohne den anderen raus – alles andere wäre auch viel zu gefährlich."

„Dramatisier das Ganze bitte nicht so sehr. Wir müssen halt nur dafür sorgen, nicht von anderen gesehen zu werden. Und selbst wenn; wir würden uns aus einem Gespräch sicher irgendwie rausreden können."

Er seufzte erneut. Wie konnte er so oft seufzen? „Was glaubst, Sakura, werden die Leute denken, wenn sie uns plötzlich ständig zusammen sehen?"

„Das wir ein Team sind? Wir trainieren halt."

„Und wenn sie sehen sollten, dass du jeden Abend in meine Wohnung mitkommst und vor dem nächsten Morgen nicht mehr gehst?"

Sie dachte nach. Er hatte Recht. „Und was sollen wir tun?"

„Wir können nichts wirklich tun. Nur es sollten so wenige Leute wie möglich von dieser Sache wissen. Naruto ist also ausgeschlossen. Auch Ino wird nichts erfahren." Er sah sie mahnend an.

„Das lässt sich einrichten.", sagte Sakura gleichmütig. Ino war zwar ihre beste Freundin, aber wenn sie es Naruto nicht erzählte, dann bestimmt auch niemand anderem.

Nachdem er seinen Tee getrunken hatte, verschwand er kurz in seinem Bad und legte sich danach auf die Couch, so wie er angezogen war.

Kakashi (Sakura) kam zu ihm. „Ehm…du, Kakashi-sensei…ich-"

„Geh ruhig ins Schlafzimmer. Ich werde hier schlafen."

Sie blickte ihr Eigen peinlich berührt an. „Aber dass kann ich doch nicht machen! Es ist dein Bett."

„Das geht schon klar. Geh jetzt schlafen. Morgen müssen wir wieder zu Tsunade, und dann würde ich sagen, fangen wir mit dem Training an."

Kakashi (Sakura) stand unschlüssig in der Tür, doch dann wandte sie sich ab und ging in den Nebenraum. Dort stand ein Bett, Schreibtisch und Kleiderschrank. Aber kein Spiegel. Naja, Kakashi war ja auch nicht gerade der eitle Typ. Also ging sie ins Bad um sich im Spiegel anzusehen. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass das hier kein schlechter Scherz war. Doch als sie das Licht anmachte, musste sie unweigerlich feststellen, dass ihr Sensei keinen Badezimmerspiegel besaß.

´Was soll das denn jetzt? Ich versteh ja, wenn er keine Spiegel in seiner restlichen Wohnung hat, aber hier sollte doch wohl einer sein?! Ich mein, rasiert er sich denn nicht oder so was? ´

Als sie genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie Verfärbungen an der Wand über dem Waschbecken. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

´Dieser…´

Das waren eindeutig Spuren eines Badezimmerschränkchens, welches bis vor kurzem noch da gehangen haben musste. Doch ihr Sensei hatte es irgendwie geschafft, ihn unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen. Ihm war das Geheimnis um sein Gesicht anscheinend sehr wichtig.

Sakura schaute sich im Bad um, um zu schauen, ob er ihn nicht irgendwo hätte verstecken können. Aber diese Option schloss sie schnell aus. Dafür war nicht genug Platz.

Ein bisschen beleidigt ging sie zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Als sie dir Tür hinter sich schloss, beschlich sie zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass das, was hier ablief, soviel für sie änderte.

Sie war noch nie zuvor in der Wohnung ihres Senseis gewesen. Geschweige denn in seinem Schlafzimmer. ´Oder in seinem Körper…´ Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken runter, als sie das dachte. Das war doch nicht richtig so. Ihr Lehrer hatte einen gewissen Abstand zu ihr, und der war jetzt mehr als nur überschritten. Sie hatten die Plätze getauscht. Das war nicht richtig.

´Ich bin Kakashi. ´, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ein offensichtlicher Einfall, aber noch nicht allzu real für sie. Bis jetzt.

Sie blickte an sich hinunter. Es war ein weiter Weg bis zu ihren Füßen. Wie groß war er? Mindestens einen Kopf größer als sie. Und breiter war er allemal. Sie kam sich ziemlich bullig vor, als sie über ihre rechte Schulter ihren Arm hinab schaute. Sie betrachtete ihre großen Hände ausführlich, während sie sich die Handschuhe auszog.

Dann legte sie auch die restliche Jounin Kleidung ab. Sie fühlte sich seltsam, als sie ihren Lehrer so auszog und die Röte wollte auch nicht mehr aus ihrem Gesicht verschwinden, als sie letzten Endes seine Hose auszog. Immerhin war er der Boxer Typ. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie peinlich es wäre, wenn er andere Unterwäsche bevorzugen würde.

Doch sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zusammen zuhalten und nicht das Offensichtliche zu denken. Nämlich dass sie gerade Kakashi bis auf seine Unterwäsche ausgezogen hatte.

Als sie den recht schmalen Kleiderschrank öffnete, um die Sachen wegzuräumen, musste sie feststellen, dass ihr Sensei nicht der Mode-orientierteste Mensch war. Da lagen ein paar weiter Jounin Pullover und - Hosen, eine weitere Weste hing dort, dann eine normale Hose, zwei Shorts – schwarz und khaki -, zwei weiße T-Shirts, ein Pullover und ein Hemd. Das war's.

´Immerhin hat er keine peinlichen Vorlieben für kitschige Hawaiihemden. ´

Wie sie so da stand, schaute sie sich ihren neuen Körper von allen Seiten an. Wann hatte sie schon mal die Gelegenheit dazu?! Es war ein Missbrauch der Situation, aber man sollte Optimist bleiben und die guten Seiten betrachten. Und das war wörtlich gemeint. Ihr Sensei sah ja nun wirklich nicht schlecht aus, von dem was sie sehen konnte. Ein sehr durchtrainierter Bauch, schön geformte Muskeln in Armen und Beinen. Aber nichts, was sie abschreckte. Es sah … gut aus.

Doch bevor sie ihre Gedanken weiter führen konnte und am Ende Dinge dachte, für die sie sich schämen müsste, beschloss sie sich zum Schlafen anzuziehen.

Sie nahm die einzige Hose, die als Schlafhose zu fungieren schien und zog diese an. Und eines der weißen Shirts. Sie wäre es nicht gewohnt, mit nacktem Oberkörper zu schlafen – wie ihr Sensei es zu tun schien – und sie wollte jeden möglichen Störfaktor vermeiden, denn heute Nacht brauchte sie Schlaf. Doch der ließ auf sich warten. Ihr schwebten noch tausende Gedanken im Kopf. Doch keiner wollte sich so richtig klar machen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr schien, schlief sie irgendwann ein. In einem anderen Körper, in einem anderen Bett, an einem anderen Ort.

………………………

„_TenTen_! Verdammt, was machst du da?!"

„Lee, halt die Klappe, ich muss arbeiten!", brüllte Kakashi (Sakura) ihn an.

„Aber Sakura! Schau es dir doch an! Das kann TenTen nicht mit meinem Körper machen!"

Sakura blickte auf. Lee – also eigentlich TenTen- stand da, in einer beigen Bermudas und weißem T-Shirt. Seine Haare waren ein bisschen wuschlig, aber es war noch der gleiche Pott-Schnitt. Er sah eigentlich ganz gut aus – und auf jeden Fall besser, als mit seinem ´Anzug der Jugend´

„Ja und?"

TenTen (Lee) starrte sie entgeistert an. „Diese Klamotten! DAS GEHT NICHT! Das verstößt gegen die Regeln der Jugend!"

Kakashi (Sakura) verdrehte die Augen. „Dann schau dich doch mal an."

„_Genau Lee_! Danke, Sakura! Wieso zum Teufel läufst du mit offenen Haaren rum?! Das geht nicht! Ich sehe total ungepflegt aus. Und deine Kleidung passt farblich überhaupt nicht zusammen! Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit MEINEM Körper raus zugehen?!"

Sakura (Kakashi) gesellte sich zu Sakura. „Schon was gefunden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts was uns weiterhelfen könnte."

Im Hintergrund stritten sich Lee und TenTen weiter.

Die letzten Tage waren sehr stressig und enervierend für Sakura gewesen. Sie hatten alle die Körper mit dem jeweils anderen getauscht, und dass nun seit vier Tagen.

Die Sache mit der Toilette hatte sich nicht vermeiden lassen, und so war Sakura jedes Mal schrecklich unangenehm zu Mute, wenn sie aus dem Bad kam. Allen anderen auch. Sie versuchten natürlich nicht allzu oft dass Örtchen aufsuchen zu müssen. Das erste Mal hat es Sakura fast total den Verstand verlieren lassen. Zur Hälfte war es ihr oberpeinlich, zum anderen musste sie Kakashis ‚kleinen Freund' anfassen – sie war ein hygienischer Mensch - und sie fühlte sich danach unheimlich schmutzig. Kakashi ging es nicht anders, geschweige denn TenTen und Lee. Der Intimbereich des anderen sollte sie eigentlich nichts angehen.

Doch ihre natürlichen Bedürfnisse machten ihnen da einen großen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Als Kakashi das erste Mal, nach Verrichtung des leider Notwendigen, aus dem Bad kam, hatte es zwischen ihm und Sakura eine so bedrückende Stille gegeben, dass sie ihm einfach eine geknallt hatte, um die Stimmung ´zu lockern´. Es tat beiden gut. Ihm, weil er sich noch nie so dreckig gefühlt hatte und geradezu dafür geschlagen werden wollte. Ihr, weil sie die Vorstellung einfach nicht loswurde, dass er ihre Weiblichkeit dort unten anfasste. Einfach so.

Seit drei Tagen nun hatten die Vier ihren Dienst vorzeitig auf Eis gelegt. Natürlich waren einige ihrer Freunde neugierig geworden, vor allem Naruto. Mindestens dreimal am Tag stand er vor Sakuras Haustür, und jedes Mal hoffte er, jemand würde aufmachen. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie bei ihrem Sensei einquartiert worden war. Wo dieser war, wusste Naruto auch nicht. Sai war von dem ganzen nicht beeindruckt. Er machte sich seine eigenen, eher unkreativen Gedanken darüber – die beiden mussten seiner Meinung nach viel Arbeiten.

Jounin wie Asuma oder Anko kamen Kakashi besuchen, und Sakura musste ihnen vorspielen, sie habe keine Zeit und schmiss sie wieder raus.

Am schlimmsten jedoch hatte es wohl den jungen Hyuuga getroffen. Neji war regelrecht dazu gezwungen mit seinem Sensei zutrainieren. Gai war natürlich zu Tode deprimiert, dass Lee nicht da war, so dass er seinen ganzen Frust an Neji ausließ und diesem bis zum Umfallen trainieren ließ. Abgesehen davon, wurde er zu Lees Vertretung ernannt, was hieß er durfte jetzt all das Geschwätzt und die Tätigkeiten seines Lehrers ertragen und mit ansehen. Normalerweise ertrug er dies, weil TenTen sonst an seiner Seite war. Es war wirklich, wirklich traumatisierend für ihn.

Doch nach zwei Tagen war immer noch keine Heilung für sie in Sicht. Tsunade hatte sich auf eine Kurzreise nach Sunagakure aufgemacht, um dort Hilfe zu suchen. Es sollte dort eine Medizinische Abteilung für Gen-Jutsu ähnlicher Art geben.

Währenddessen studierten Sakura und Kakashi Bücher. Von Lee und TenTen war keine Hilfe zu erwarten, sie stritten sich jeden Tag aufs Neue und kamen mit ihrem „Training" auch nicht sonderlich weit.

Irgendwann war es zuviel.

„Jetzt haltet endlich eure Klappe, VERDAMMT!!!!", brüllte Kakashi (Sakura) und knallte ihr Buch auf den Tisch.

Die beiden verstummten und starrten sie an, und auch Kakashi blickte zu ihr.

„Ich versuche hier einen Ausweg aus dieser Scheiße zu finden, okay?! _Aber anstatt mir zu helfen oder zu trainieren, habt ihr NICHTS BESSERES ZU TUN, ALS EUCH ZU STREITEN?! MIR REICHT'S!_"

Sie schmiss ihren Stuhl mit voller Wucht beim Aufstehen um und marschierte wutschnaubend nach draußen.

Sakura (Kakashi) stand auf, stellte den Stuhl wieder hin und ging ihr ruhig hinterher. TenTen schaute ihnen erschrocken hinterher und schluckte. Auch Lee ging es nicht anders. „Wir haben ziemlich Scheiße gebaut, was…" flüsterte Lee (TenTen) und ihr Gegenüber nickte. „Ja…"

Draußen hockte Kakashi (Sakura) auf den Treppen der Bibliothek und starrte auf den Boden der Straße vor ihren Füßen. Sakura (Kakashi) kam zur Ihr und stellte sich neben sie.

„Sie gehen mir auf die Nerven…die Sucherei geht mir auf die Nerven…das Versteckspiel auch. Ich will wieder rausgehen können, oder trainieren. Ich will mich wieder feminin benehmen können. Ich will in mein altes Leben zurück. …in meine Körper…", jammerte Kakashi (Sakura).

Sakura (Kakashi) legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Aber wenn du reden willst, sollten wir das in irgendwelchen Räumlichkeiten tun, wo uns keiner sieht. Sonst könnte das ziemlich peinlich werden."

Kakashi (Sakura) stand auf und seufzte. „Gerne. Lass uns nachhause gehen, bitte."

Beide machten sich auf in die Richtung von Kakashis Wohnung. Sakura hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt, seine Wohnung „Zuhause" zu nennen. Es war einfacher und nun auch nicht ganz ungelogen. Kakashi hatte keine Anwende. Für ihn schien es inzwischen normal zu sein, wenn sie sein Heim ihr Zuhause nannte.

Sie gingen nebeneinander her durch die Straßen. Hin und wieder kam ein „Hallo, Sakura-san!" oder „Ah, lange nicht gesehen, Kakashi-sempai!" Doch wurden sie – zum Glück - in kein Gespräch verwickelt.

Da stieg Sakura ein Geruch in die Nase und sie musste die Nase rümpfen. „Uh, was riecht hier so?", fragte sie und blickte sich um.

Kakashi sah sie mit seinem üblichen ausdruckslosem Blick – welcher Sakura nicht gerade klug oder hübsch aussehen ließ - an. „Ich glaube, dass sind wir."

Sakura starrte ihn an. „Was?!" Sie blickte sich um, bevor sie unauffällig den Arm hob und roch - und sie zog gequält die Augenbrauen zusammen „Oh Herr Gott! Warum-?"

„Scht!" zischte Sakura (Kakashi) und zog sein Gegenüber in eine Seitenstraße.

„Was soll das-" Kakashi drückte ihr eine Hand auf den Mund. Sie drückten sich in den Schatten der Hauswand und warteten einen kurzen Augenblick. Sakura verstand nicht ganz.

Doch konnte sie den Geruch jetzt nur noch stärker wahrnehmen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und rümpfte ihre Nase. Doch dann ließ er sie los und späte aus der Gasse heraus.

„War da jemand?", fragte Sakura und kam zu ihrem eigenen Körper hin.

„Ja, Naruto. Und ich schwöre, er hat dich gesucht."

Sie seufzte. „Das kann ja heiter werden."


End file.
